Oscuro Corazon
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Shadow Bonnie esta deprimida por su fallida confesión a Shadow Freddy, pero cierto conejo que siempre le ha amado (y acosado) en secreto estara alli para ella siempre.


**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, sino a Scott!**

 **Aclaraciones: animatronicos humanizados (estilo pole bear), romance chico x chica, no guarda ni la más remota relación con ningún fic que haya escrito antes, solo lo hice porque esta parejita me ha enamorado hace poco *u* Shadow Bonnie o Shady aquí es mujer, eh?**

 **Si alguna vez ellos lo leen, este oneshot seria dedicado a Sweetgirl y Kumoi-kun xD de ellos nació el amor por esta hermosa pareja, pero también se los dedico a quienes también la amen owo**

 **Sin más, disfruten el fic.**

 **Oscuro corazón**

Se sentía miserable. Hubiese preferido jamás habérselo dicho. De haber sabido que sus palabras habían sido tan crueles jamás se hubiera confesado.

De haber adivinado que le dolería tanto el corazón, jamás le habría dicho lo que sentía a aquel oso que era una sombra igual que ella. Desde que tenía uso de razón se habían llevado relativamente bien.

No supo ni cómo o cuando, pero de algún modo comenzó a sentir algo por el…algo que quizás era mejor nunca haber sentido. Intento guardarlo, ocultarlo y desearle su felicidad con alguien más pero simplemente no pudo.

Era una idiota. Fue una tonta al pensar que ahora que finalmente Shadow perdió todas sus oportunidades con Puppet gracias a cierto oso dorado tendría oportunidad. Que al verlo necesitado quizás de consejos de apoyo o un amigo, era una buena idea confesar su amor para no pensara que nadie lo querría.

Fue un maldito y doloroso error.

No solo no fue correspondida sino que…sus sentimientos fueron humillados por sus frías palabras. Al parecer él pensó que solo se lo dijo por lastima o por quizás, intentar burlarse de él.

Se mordió los labios conteniendo las lágrimas mientras paseaba a pasos lentos por el local. No quería ver a nadie. Solo…quería estar a solas consigo misma…por ahora.

Estaba tan empecinada en si misma que no se percato que había llegado a la atracción de cierto conejo de aspecto desastroso, quien sonrió al verla escondido entre las diferentes maquinas de juegos del lugar.

Para ningún Phantom era un secreto que aquella trampa de resortes andante estaba ligeramente enamorado de aquella oscura conejita prácticamente desde que la conoció. Fue su primera amiga cuando llego al lugar y esa dulzura poco usual en sus palabras y trato cuando nadie aun lo conocía era algo que simplemente no pudo evitar que calara hondo en su animatronico y destrozado corazón. Cuando no tenia recuerdos del porque estaba allí o su vida humana, cuando no tenía a nadie ella le dio su hombro…deseaba más que nada compensárselo haciéndola feliz…aunque no fuera a su lado.

Siempre que no tuviera nada que hacer, la buscaba para charlar de cualquier cosa, o si estaba ocupada, pues simplemente la seguía mirándola escondido desde lejos. Todo un acosador.

Suspiro enamorado mirándola desde lejos como siempre. Él fue uno de los pocos que sabía que el corazón de aquella sombra le pertenecía a cierto oso oscuro que muchas veces, en su opinión, sentía que no lo merecía.

Siempre le tuvo mala espina a Shadow Freddy aun antes de siquiera saber que Shady lo amaba. En una ocasión, mientras buscaba a Puppet para hablar de "ciertos asuntos" que le concernían a ambos juraría haber escuchado como el malicioso oso amenaza con decir algo a la marioneta mientras esta, al creer que nadie le escucharía solo rompía en llanto descontrolado.

Claro que no está por demás mencionar que cuando fue descubierto espiando aquello, Puppet casi lo estrangula mientras lo hacía jurar que no diría nada, como planeaba hacerlo de cualquier forma, pero eso no venia al caso…el punto era que tenía pruebas que le hacían desconfiar de Shadow.

Por eso se empecinaba en continuar su "acoso" en aquella dulce sombra más pura que quien sea que haya conocido. No quería verla herida.

Sin embargo supo que sus esfuerzos quizás no fueron suficientes cuando la escucho lloriqueando por los sucios pasillos de su atracción del horror.

Apretó los puños adivinando quien era el causante de aquello mientras se acercaba a la conejita a pasos lentos y pensando que podría decirle.

Que sabía el de un amor no correspondido? Lo estaba viviendo en carne propia a cada segundo que respiraba pero no por ello sabría como aconsejarle. Aun así, prefirió hacer algo que solo seguir observándola tan mal.

Busco en sus bolsillo encontrándose con unos dulces que le robo al guardia la noche anterior considerándolos aptos para su intento esta vez.

La pelinegra sollozaba bajito sin percatarse de la llegada de su amigo hasta que ahoga un grito al ver la mano de alguien ofreciéndole un dulce a pocos centímetros de su frente. Sonrió al reconocer de quien se trataba.

_Spring…-murmuro tomando el caramelo. Era de dulce de leche, su favorito.

_así me gusta…las princesas no deberían llorar…-susurra con una sonrisa finalmente viéndola en la cara. Aun quedaban algunos rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, los cuales no dudo en secar con sus dedos amablemente-…no te pongas así…lo que sea que te pase…seguro tendrá solución pequeña…-sonríe de lado.

En realidad no estaban del todo seguros de quien de los dos era el mayor, pero el disfrutaba llamándola pequeña de vez en cuando.

Ella rio aceptando el dulce y metiéndoselo en la boca con una sonrisa más alegre.

_gracias…no tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco…-le regalo una sonrisa. Enserio sabía que podía contar con Springtrap cada vez que lo necesitara, de algún modo se habían vueltos amigos muy cercanos.

_cuando gustes pequeña!

Comenzaron a charlar nuevamente de cualquier tema sin importancia, logrando sacarle al menos una que otra risa a la conejita, cosa que hizo brincar sin lugar a dudas el corazón del conejo. No pregunto la causa de sus lágrimas, pues pocos días después eso ya seria noticia y estaría con ella para apoyarla en lo que le esperaba.

Shady lo sabía y quién sabe, quizás en algo tiempo no muy lejano cuando este dolor ya dejara de ser tan reciente, sería capaz de notar que su oscuro corazón aun podría volver a latir por el de otro conejo con corazón destrozado.

Quizás incluso, más rápido de lo que esperaba.

 **Notas finales: hola! Qué tal? Espero que este oneshot les haya gustado! Lo tenía guardado desde hacía mucho pero no sabía si debía o no publicarlo. Es una pareja que me parece muy linda a pesar de que usualmente uso a Springtrap en el purplephone, no niego que estos dos me encantan! *-***

 **Un regalito antes de fin de año! Review?**


End file.
